Many people have paid much attention to leisure life quality and household activities nowadays. Many community gardens, backyards, public parks or house balconies often serve as people's gathering and chatting venues. To provide resting or meet visual art requirement, many of those locations have fixed table tops attached to balustrades to hold potted landscapes, leisure parasols, lamp sets, tea sets or the like.
In order to provide a table top for hanging on handrail, U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,347 discloses a “Foldable Hanging Table” which can be hung on a construction structure equipped with a loading top edge. The foldable hanging table includes a table panel, a suspension structure and a folding assembly. The suspension structure includes a support rack hinged on the table panel and a suspension arm straddled the construction structure to lean on the loading top edge. The folding assembly includes a swivel frame hinged on the table panel and a driven member hinged respectively on the support rack and the swivel frame. The driven member includes an anchor portion to confine swivel of the swivel frame against the table panel and a drive portion connected to the anchor portion and operable to release the anchor portion from the swivel frame so that the swivel frame can be swiveled to facilitate folding and enhance supporting force of the table panel. The folding or unfolding structure of the hanging table in the aforesaid technique is quite complex that makes operation more difficult and usability lower. Moreover, the existing technique and design also do not provide a stabilizing structure when the table panel is at the unfolding state. Hence the unfolding table panel could be folded automatically in the event of moving up or down caused by incidental bumping of users. That could cause serious problems such as falling and damage of the goods placed on the table panel.